Maybe this isn't so Bad
by Sonic47
Summary: MODERN TIMES! See how I sorta envision the Gaang in modern times. Don't worry Zutara, Taang, and Sukka, I am here for you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Back yet Again

**Sup people. Just letting you know that this is in MODERN TIMES. NO BENDING AND TOPH CAN SEE. I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender but the story is mine. KK? **

Back to school, those words could have never been worse to Aang. It wasn't like he didn't have any friends, more so that he was nervous. Katara was a sophomore while Sokka and Suki were juniors. He had help even though he was only a freshman. He actually use to like Katara but, after Zuko moved into town, that idea went out the window. Literally, Zuko threatened to throw him out the window if he ever had fantasies.

Then there were teachers. For some reason, they liked him. He wasn't a nerd or anything but, they just sort of liked him for some reason. At first he thought one teacher was a rapist but, he got that idea out his mind when she left.

"Hey Aang, over here!" Sokka screamed as Aang walked towards the park.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Sokka said as he put him in a headlock. Sokka was Katara's older brother. Older in age, not so much as common sense.

"Sup Sokka, it's been a while." Aang said as he got out of Sokka's grip. "I was just taking a walk when I saw you." he continued, "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Suki?" Aang finished remembering the two growing VERY fond of each other.

"Normally I would be but, she is hanging with Katara for some 'girl's night' and I couldn't get in" Sokka said as he looked into the sky. That's when it happened. Aang noticed someone he wished he hadn't.

There on the soccer field was a girl who devoted her life to making his life feel like crap. Her name brought pain and suffering to anyone who said it. It was Toph. Toph has been in Aang's life since first grade. At first she was cool and really didn't talk to him much. Then, she became the vain of his existence in 6th grade. Oh how she despised him.

"Aang, you ok?" Sokka asked noticing that Aang looked worried. He then turned his attention back to Sokka.

"She's here." Aang said. Then she started to approach him. Sokka, feeling the tension rise, waved to Aang and ran off as fast as he could.

"What up airhead?" she smiled smugly. Even before school started, she was after him.

"Hello To…Toph." Aang said trying to keep his composure and confidence.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes" Toph laughed, "had a rough summer without me?" she pouted like a baby. Oh how he hated that nickname. She gave him that name ever since he joined the track team in 7th grade. He always mentally smacked himself for running track. But, it wouldn't matter because she would always find a way to tease him.

"No Toph, I have been able to manage without you breathing down my neck like a man- eating viper." Aang said surprised he just said that. He just messed up.

"Are you getting smart with me?" she asked knowing the answer.

"No I just stood up for myself." Aang retorted. " I'm sick of you teasing me all the time so now I will just ignore you from now on so bye." Aang said feeling confident. That didn't last long though.

"Ha ha ha" Top laughed, "You actually tried to stand up for yourself." She mocked. "Just one little thing." With that she stomped on his foot and made him at her level. "Ever talk to me like that again and I will really put your head in the air you stupid faggot!" she screamed and pushed Aang on the ground. She walked away and stopped to turn around.

"You really should stand up for yourself more." She continued. "I don't hate you Aang, I just like teasing and messing with you." "Nothing personal ok?" she said. Aang didn't reply but did smile. Toph took that as a good sign and left to continue to play soccer. _Maybe he wasn't so bad after all_ Aang thought.


	2. How I was Wrong

How I was Wrong

**Hey guys I am back and ready for more modern Avatar. Just a warning this is Toph's point of you and for those who don't read the bold that's your fault not mine. Let's continue shall we.**

_HA I got him good._ Toph thought as she sat on the bleachers. Since she went to talk to Aang and left her team, she had to wait until the next game to play. _I can't believe he tried to be tough towards me. What a punk! Now that he thinks I will be nice to him, I can shoot his airhead back to earth. Man I RULE!_ Toph patted herself on the back because of her brilliant plan.

"Umm… Toph"? Said a timid little boy. _Oh no not this guy again._

"What do you want Aang" Toph said a little harsher then she meant. _Man I'm good._

"I just wanted to say thanks for finally telling me the truth after all these years." Aang said as he sat down. _SAY WHAT?_

"Umm… no problem Twinkle Toes." Toph said a bit uneasily. She couldn't believe it. Here, she had been torturing this boy for years and now he forgives her. _Man I have been a jerk towards this guy for a while and now he is being nice. Come to think of it, he has always been nice to me. NOOOOO! I will continue with my plan. I will just have to play it cool._

Aang soon began to notice Toph was lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about but didn't decide to question it. However, he had to break the silence.

"So, why aren't you playing soccer?" Aang said feeling that was a good way to break the silence.

"Well, I sorta ditched my team when I saw you and I lost my spot." Toph said ending the conversation. _Man this guy won't shut up. I've got to find a way to ditch him._

"Not that this quality time isn't fun but, I gotta…" _Come on Toph you're smart find a way._ "go home before 7, so bye." Toph finished with a smile and walked away. _Thanks brain you always pull th…_ Toph stopped in mid—thought thinking of her last report card.

"Want we to walk you home, I've never seen your house before." Aang asked with a smile. _That stupid grin of his is gonna get his scrawny butt _cut_. Hey, I rhymed. _

"No, I can take care of myself, and no thanks for the offer." Toph said practically bursting into a run. She hen felt strong arms grab her.

"I know you don't NEED my help." Aang said grabbing her other arm and bringing her close. "I want to help though and I won't take no for an answer." Aang said sternly but with the same grin. _Since when did he get muscle?_

Toph tried to get out of Aang's grip but had no luck. Seeing only one option available, Toph flipped Aang over her head with one swift motion. She then heard a loud THUD. _Yeah get up from that airhead._

"Holy crap," Aang started. "Where did you learn to do that?" Toph then bent down so that their faces were near each other.

"Unlike you, I can fight." Toph stated. "I may not be able to do all that Shaolin or Martial Arts bull, but I can kick your sorry butt anytime any place." Toph said. With that she got up and walked away. _Maybe that was mean. NAAAH I like being intimidating. _

Aang soon sat up and watched her leave. He couldn't understand that girl. She said she would be nicer but all her actions show she still has it out for him. This was so confusing to him. With that he got up and looked at is cell phone. It was 7:30.

_Man what is wrong wit that crackhead? _Toph thought. _I am a complete jerk to him and yet he still tries to talk to me. Is he on some steroids? Probably. That must be how he grabbed me. Yeah that's it because there ain't no way he is stronger than me. _

Toph arrived home to see her parents weren't home. _Figures_ she thought. She then made her way upstairs. So many stairs. _Stupid Dad, couldn't put in_ a _stinkin escalator._ She then made her way into the east wing where her room was. She then plopped onto her bed. While laying down, she thought of school the next day. Maybe it would be the perfect time to get Aang back. _I mean it is a new school and the first year of high school. Yes, that's it, I'll destroy his freshman year and make his high school year a living nightmare. _With that thought she went to sleep earlier then usual.

Meanwhile, Aang sat laying on his bed. He heard his grandfather Gyatso speaking on the phone. Probably to some client or a business associate. _I wonder if Toph will be nicer to me this year_ Aang thought. _Otherwise, this will be a long and terrible year. _With that thought in his mind, Aang looked at his cell phone it was now 10 pm. He decided this was a reasonable time to take a nice rest. Aang didn't realize he would need this sleep because fury thy name is Toph was going to make his life worse than ever before.

**So what did you guys think? Not bad right. I can't wait until my brain racks up more ideas for this story and my other one as well. **


	3. First Day of Realization

**Hello Fanfictionites. I'm back with more modern times. Remember, Taang isn't the only pairing but is the main one so keep that in mind. Sorry for not updating in a while but you no how it is sometimes. This is Aang's point of view and it will change so be watchful. I don't own Avatar blah blah. ONWARD!**

First Day of Realization

I awakened from my sleep around 7 a.m. I didn't feel like getting up because my back was still in pain because of the flip Toph gave me the day before. Yet, I knew I had to because school was today. With that thought in mind, I got up from my bed with a loud yawn. I seriously have to workout more.

After taking a shower, eating breakfast, and grabbing my book bag, I head out the door. I look at my phone to see Sokka sent me a text saying that he will see me at school along with Katara. I am really happy that I have great friends like them. As I walk down the street, about 10 minutes from my home, I see a very unfriendly face. It was Zuko. Oh, how I despise Zuko. But, if Katara likes him, then I will have to deal with him.

"Hey Zuko." I say with my nice smile. Zuko turns around and looks at me with his golden eyes.

"Hi Aang." Zuko says with a casual tone. He then walks over to me and ask me a very weird question. "You and Katara are close right?" He asked me. I nodded and he continues, "Well, I was thinking of asking her out and I need you to find out if she likes me." He finishes looking away from my direction. I couldn't believe what was just said to me. He wants ME to do something for HIM after all the pain he caused me. Well, I said I would be nicer to him and this is a start.

"Zuko…Katara is crazy about you." I tell him as the school's block soon comes into view. "She talks about you all the time and if you ask her out it would make her day." I finish. He looks at me and smiles. He then gives me a pat on the back and we walk into school together. Well, we were almost there until my arm was grabbed my a very strong person. It can't be…

"Hey Twinkle Toes." Toph says while crushing my bones. Oh, I see how this day is going and it's not gonna be good for me. I wave Zuko off as I confront Toph.

"Hello Toph." I say as she let's me go.

"You're still running track right?" she ask me with a devilish smile. I didn't know whether or not to answer this question or not so I just said the truth.

"I'm not sure I have to try out but I am pretty sure I will be put on the team." I reply to her. She then puts back on her devilish smile. I then realize that she has a nice evil smile and her jeans do fit her body perfectly. Wait WHAT? OH HECK NO! I am not going to think of Toph in that way. Still, I can't help the fact that it's true. I will just have to live with the fact that I am a boy and…

"OW!" I shout as Toph hits me in the arm. "Holy sh …OW!" I scream again as Toph hits my arm once again.

_Toph's POV_

HOW DARE HE SPACE OUT WHILE I AM TALKING TO HIM! Oh he will pay. I then smack his arm to get his attention.

"OW" he shouts. "Holy sh…OW!" he screams again as I hit him.

"Pay attention then." I tell him. Then I notice something about him that I never saw before. He is actually really cute, fast, and strong. Wait WHAT? OH HECK NO! I can't start liking him now. I already have a plan in mind. But, he is really nice so maybe the plan can be postponed for a day hen he acts like a fag. Yeah that's a good idea.

"Toph…hello?" His voice then breaks me out of my concentration. "Are you ok?" he asks me. He's so caring. STOP BRAIN DANG!

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie to him. I can tell he doesn't by it but, he lets it go.

"Well, we better get to class." He says trying to change the subject. "We don't want to be late on our first day." Twinkle Toes says with a slight laugh.

"Yeah let's go." I tell him as I walk away towards the front door. I didn't want to admit it but…I think I am starting to…like…Twinkle Toes. How wrong does that sound?

_Aang's POV_

After Toph left me standing, I decided to also walk into the school. MAN IT"S HUGE! There was no way I was going to find Sokka and Katara in this crowd. Luckily, I found Zuko waiting for me in the auditorium. Even more luckily, Katara and Sokka were with him. But, the two siblings looked like they were arguing.

"No way, I won't stand for it!" Sokka shouted to Katara who slapped his face.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date!" she replied even louder. "Zuko, I would love to go with you to the movies." She said with a smile. Sokka threw his hands in defeat and just told Zuko to be good to her. As I get closer, Katara runs up and hugs me and Sokka gives me a nice handshake.

"You finally made it." Katara says with a smile as she continues to hug me. I nod and then we all take our seats together near the middle of the row. Teachers and faculty came around and gave everyone their schedules.

_Toph's POV_

After walking into the auditorium, I immediately see my friend Ty Lee. If you thought Aang was always happy, you haven't met this girl. Ty Lee was going to be a sophomore and her father was my butler. She and I became very close over the years. She even use to say that I would eventually come to like Aang because of me always teasing him. Who would have thought that she was right.

"TOPH!" she screamed and wrapped me in a warm yet painful embrace. And I thought I was strong. "Where have you been?" she asked me. "Were you messing with Aang again?" she finished. If you ever saw Ty Lee's face, you would no lying to her is impossible. Even for me, Top Bei Fong, it is impossible.

"No, Aang and I actually came to a nice standing with each other and are friends…I guess." I told her. I then realize the hug became even stronger.

"OH TOPH THAT"S GREAT!" she shouts. "I knew you liked him." She says with a smile. I then feel heat rising to my cheeks from that last statement.

"I don't like Aang in that way." I tell her. She, of course, doesn't by it and just laughs at my statement. She and I then sit down as the adults begin to pass out everyone's schedules. I then realize that Aang is sitting in front of us. Looking over his shoulder (I had to sit up real close to him because he is taller than me), I see he and I have 4 classes in common. 4 out of 6 classes together is a good number to me. And we had homeroom together. OH NO! I AM STARTING TO LIKE HIM! CRAP!

"Welcome students to Bending High." The principle announces. "My name, to you new students, is Mr. Roku and I am your new principle." I heard him say. I didn't pay attention to the rest and I just thought of Aang. I thought of all the times I got him in trouble even if it was my fault. The weird thing about it was that Aang never told a teacher it was my fault. If I were smarter I would have thought how awesome he was before. My loss I guess.

After leaving the auditorium, I headed for homeroom which was room 313. I walked fast so I could see Aang sooner… wait NO! I DON"T LIKE AANG! I had to keep shouting that to myself to then realize that I did. The reason I would always tease him, get him in trouble, or humiliate him, was because I liked him. A lot. I arrive in homeroom to see Aang sitting alone. He didn't know anyone and neither did I. Might as well stick together right?

_Aang's POV_

I left the auditorium with Sokka because Zuko and Katara left to do who knows what. I didn't stay with Sokka long for two reasons. 1. He and I were in two different homerooms. 2. Suki came and took him with her to do who knows what.

I then made my way to homeroom to find everyone with their old friends. I didn't know anyone, so, I decided to sit alone in the back. No one even seemed to notice I was here. Then I saw her. Toph came up to the door. Oh how she looked intoxicating. The weird thing is that I actually miss her constant teasing…wait NO! I DO NOT LIKE TOPH! I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be the truth or not. The fact was that I did like Toph. I liked her a lot.

I then noticed that she was making her way over to me. Now I feel nervous and I don't know why. I have known her for 8 years and I never felt this way before. Oh well, can't worry about it now.

"Hey Twinkle Toes." She said to me. For some reason, I find this name really cool and special. Weird.

"Hey Toph." I said to her. I then noticed she was looking at me intently. That is really weird unless she is trying something devious. Oh, I hope so. "Are you ok Toph?" I asked her. "You seem a little…preoccupied with something on your mind."

"No I am ok just a little…umm…flustered." She said to me. What is agitating her? I have to find a way to help. I notice that she sits at a desk right next to me. I then do something I never thought I would in a million years. I take her hands in mind.

"Toph, I know we haven't been friends long but, if you have any problems, I am always listening." I tell her with a smile. I think I even saw a little red come to her cheeks.

_Toph's POV_

When Aang put my hands in his, my heart blew-up! He is so awesome. Then he tells me I can rely on him at anytime. How awesome can he be? I think I'm blushing. Hopefully he can't see it. I mentally smack myself for not seeing how cute, smart, funny, and caring he is. I was such an idiot. Wait…he stopped talking. I have to say something.

"Thanks Aang, that means a lot to me." I tell him. Then I do something that is way out of character for me. I kiss him on the cheek. My heart jumped and I think I saw a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Your welcome Toph." He said. "If you ever need anything, I am not far away." The teacher then has to walk in. That old hag couldn't wait 5 more minutes. Aang gives me a note. It has his phone number on it. I put the number in my phone when the teacher isn't looking and I give him mine on the back of the note. I see him put my number in his phone as well.

The rest of the day went by pretty well. Every class we had together, Aang and I sat together and we talked, shared notes, and even made jokes about teachers. Well, I was making the jokes and he kept laughing silently in fear of the teacher. I felt like this was Heaven on Earth. I'm not sure if Aang was having as much fun as me but, I did know that he was having some fun. Soon lunch came around and I told Aang I would see him at the lunch table. He said ok and we departed. I went to see Ty Lee and I made a mistake. When I told her of my day she giggled.

"I told you Toph." She started. "I knew you liked Aang from day one." I wanted to punch her but decided against it. She meant well. Yet, I had to do one thing. I grabbed her blouse and brought her to my eye level.

"If you tell anyone or even give any hints that I like him," I started. " you will NEVER do another flip ever again." I finished and let her go. She kept smiling but I knew I got the message across. She then left to go hang with her fellow cheerleaders while I went to go find a certain boy. MY Twinkle Toes.

_Aang's POV_

Toph and I have hung out all morning. It was awesome! If the rest of freshman year is going to be like this…I don't ever want to grow up. I even got a kiss from Toph. AWESOME!

Toph and I then separate and I am happy for only one reason…I have to tell everyone that she is a welcome friend to me. As I made my way to the lunch line, I see Zuko already having my lunch in his hand. Man, I owe him. After reaching my friends' table, I sat down and said hi to all of them. I was then bombarded with questions like, _how was the first day?_, or _did Toph torture u_? I almost forgot to tell everyone that she was going to be joining us. They all looked at me with weird expressions but they said ok. Well, everyone except Sokka but Suki changed her mind.

I looked back every once in a while to see when Toph was coming. I eventually saw her coming 10 minutes into the lunch period. Katara and Zuko left to go outside and sit under the big tree. Probably to make-out where Sokka wouldn't see. Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Toph came and sat down and I introduced her to Sokka and Suki.

"Sup" was her hello. I love her not caring attitude. It's so cute.

"Hey Toph," Suki started. "pleased to meet you."

"So I guess you aren't trying to kill…OW!" Sokka was cut off mid-sentence by the wrath of Suki.

"Sokka, stop being so rude or this is over." Suki warned pointing to her lips. I guess Sokka really enjoyed their kissing sessions because he stopped. We all talked for a while until it was time for classes to start again. Toph showed me her schedule and we have 2 of the same classes in the morning and 2 in the afternoon. Plus, we have homeroom together two. Well, time to go to class.

_Toph's POV_

After leaving the cafeteria, Aang and I went to the last three classes of the day. Two of which we shared. He and I had became inseparable. I really enjoyed the fun we had together. I wished it wouldn't end. But, unfortunately, the last bell rang. Crap. Oh well, there is always tomorrow. Aang walks to his locker with me behind him, then we go to mine.

"Umm, Toph can I ask you something?" he starts speaking. I turn my attention towards him. "Do you want to…umm…hang out with me later?" he ask me. I was shocked and I knew what I wanted to ask him next.

"Are you…umm…asking me out?" I asked him. I sure hope so.

"Well, you don't have to call it a date if you don't want to." He explained. "You can just say that it's just to best friends hanging out." He stated. I'm his best friend? AWESOME! Well I'm not ready to admit that I love him yet. No matter how much I want it to be.

"Ok Twinkles," I tell him. "This can just be us hanging out. Are we going to go to your house or mine or somewhere else?" I asked him as I closed my locker door.

"I don't care where." He tells me. "We can go to the park or anywhere you want to go." I think about this for a moment then I decide.

"Ok, let's go to my house then." I tell him as we walk out the door. I decided my home because my parents aren't home, the maids and butlers won't bother us much with the right 'persuasion', and I have a lot of things in my house to do. Plus, maybe I can kiss him with no one watching. YES TOPH YOU RULE!

"Ok then, let's go." He says. He stops walking when he realizes I am not with him. "What's wrong?" he asks me.

"I don't live that way." I tell him with a giggle. I see him blush out of embarrassment and we walk another way that leads to my house. If this is how the rest of high school is going to be like, then the rest of the year will be heaven on Earth.

**What did you guys think? I made it pretty long to make up for my lack of writing earlier. Hope you liked it. **


	4. House of Changes

**Hey guys I have decided to change the chapter because someone told me that the story was going by too quickly. It opened my eyes and they were right. Thank that reviewer and this Kilala-kun. THANKS YOU RULE AND JUST FOR THAT, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! Oh yeah, I don't own Avatar just to let you know.**

House of Changes

Aang and I finally made it to the gate of my house. I turn to Aang's face to see his mouth hanging over. Don't get me wrong, my fence is HUGE but, I have lived here my whole life and I am use to it. Aang, on the other hand, is here for the first time.

"Wow, this fence is enormous." Aang tells me with a smile. His very cute smile. UGG! COME ON TOPH! YOU HAVE TO PLAY IT COOL!

"If you think the fence is big," I start, "you should see the actual building." I think this was a good response.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asks me. I give him a slight smile and I use my key to open the fence. The sad thing is though, even if you have a key, it takes forever to find the lock. Unless of course you have lived here your whole life. After opening the fence, Aang and I see the many guards around my mansion. I really wish my parents weren't so protective.

"WOW!" Aang screams alerting the guards to our presence. "I thought the fence was big but this is…this is…INCREDIBLE! He finishes with a shout. I just laugh at him and I notice some guards coming. They would kick Aang out for sure unless I stop them.

"Sir," one of them started speaking, "we must ask you to leave and that Ms. Toph go inside for her own safety." I was not going to let them ruin my date with Aang. HECK NO!

"No, you listen to me." I stared at him. "Aang here is my guest and you will not kick him out or you will be fired." I tell him with my intimidating voice. He bows to me then hurries of to guard the house. I look at Aang who then starts to speak.

"Cool Toph." He says to me with a smile. "Who knew you could even intimidate a grown man?" I feel my cheeks get a little hot as we walk into my home. As if on instinct, I grab Aang's arm and take him upstairs into my bedroom. We weren't going to do anything…yet.

"Uhh Toph," I here Aang say a little uncomfortably, "why are we in your bedroom?" I then look at him while pointing to my Wii.

"All of my games and music are in here and I don't feel like taking it all downstairs." I tell him putting his worry to ease. I didn't tell Aang a total lie but not the whole truth. I was hoping to be able to spend time with him with no guards around.

"Well, I really have to go to the bathroom." I tell him as I head out the door and head for my bathroom.

_Aang's POV_

At first, I felt really uncomfortable about being in Toph's room. I have been friends with Katara for a long time and I haven't ever been in her room. Oh well, I guess they are two different girls

When Toph left to go to the bathroom, I took the time to examine her room. It was pretty big. There was a couch, a bed, and two beanbag chairs that people could sit on. She also had a 42-inch flat screen tv with a Wii, PS3, and any other game system you could imagine. It didn't take me long to realize that Toph was rich. Yes rich. She was way beyond financially well off.

I then remembered the reason why I really wanted to hang out with her. I wanted to tell her how excited I was about our friendship. I also wanted more but who was I kidding. Toph is a very rich girl and probably already has a guy in mind. I mean, what rich girl dates a boy like me?

I then here a noise from Toph's door to see that she has returned from her bathroom. Oh how beautiful she looks. If only I could tell her how I felt. I need more courage. I then notice she sits on the couch I am on and begins to speak.

"So, what should we do first?" she asks me. I KNOW what I want to do but I would never dare say it out loud.

"I don't really care as long as I get to spend my time with you." I tell her. Oh crap did I just say that out loud?

_Toph's POV_

After hearing Aang say that, I felt my heart go a soar high in the air. I am so happy that he wants to spend time with me. Man, I wish I could tell him how I feel. SCREW MY COWARDNESS! Well, I should respond to what he said.

"Thanks Twinkles, I really like spending time with you too." I tell him with a smile. For the next two hours, Aang and I watched tv, played games, and talked. We talked a lot more than the other two though. He even made me laugh. Yup. It is official that Aang is the coolest guy I ever met.

"Hey Toph can I ask you something?" he asks me. I look at him and smile.

"Sure what is it?" I ask him. I can see that he is kinda nervous about asking me his question. I wonder why.

"Where are your parents?" he finally managed to say. I wish he didn't ask that because I can feel my body tense up. How would I possibly tell him that I am the richest girl in the world and that if my parents catch you here they would kill you?

"Why do you want to know?" I ask him. He then gives me a very small smile that I can tell has worry written all over it.

"Well, I don't think it's good for you to live here all by yourself besides those guards." He tells me. I knew it. He doesn't think I can take care of myself.

"Well, I don't need anyone to take care of me." I told him harshly. VERY harshly. "And newsflash airhead, I don't need nor want you to try and act like you could possibly worry about me." I should have stopped there but my mouth had a mind of its own. "You are just a poor little boy while I am a rich girl who lives in a mansion." "So, who should we really be worried about?" I yelled all of this to him. I didn't realize what I said until it was too late. Aang stood up and walked towards the door.

"You know," he starts, "I can take name calling, but not anything like what you said to me." He finished with a slight tear in his eyes. And with that he left. Right out of my room. As soon as he was gone, I felt terrible. I did something that the great Toph Bei Fong never did. I cried on my bed.

_Aang's POV_

I can't believe what she said to me. I mean she has been mean to me before but that was way out of line. I knew someone of high class could never like me. I'm low class. After passing through the gate I noticed that a very big smile on the guard we passed to get in here. He seems in a good mood. I wonder why?

I continued walking until a saw a familiar brown house. My house wasn't the biggest around. It was just right for one family. As I turned the key in the door, I heard my grandfather sipping tea. I smiled warmly at him even with the pain I was feeling and he returned the smile.

"Hello Aang, how are you?" he asked me. Gyatso was an awesome guy. Even though he was 75 years old, he had the ability to make my life great. Even if we weren't rich.

"I'm doing fine grandpa." I tell him as I warmly embrace him. I felt really safe whenever I was home. "I just need some sleep." I tell him. With that, he let me go and I go into my room. I look at my room and see that it is just as good as Toph's. Well, to me anyway. I lay down on the bed and just think of what I should do. I'm not really mad anymore and I decide to text Toph. I take out my phone and look for her in my contacts.

**What do you guys think? It sounds better to me. I decided to take it slow and for them to have a fight. I already have the next chapter written but I am gonna wait a little while for the feedback.**


	5. Harder Then You Think

Harder Than You Think

**Welcome one and all to another exciting chapter of the modern times. I know I know what happened. Well, I don't know I already wrote this just decided not to publish it. Never again will I ever do that but here we go!**

Aang's POV

I'm not sure if I can really do this. I don't know if I can really call her. I mean she did treat me like crap earlier. You know what, I'm not gonna call her and wait for her to apologize. Yea that sounds good.

Normal POV

Aang soon drifted to sleep and didn't even think of Toph. Going back to school, he noticed that he didn't see Toph. She didn't come in the rest of the week or the week after. Katara and Sokka came up to Aang numerous times asking about her but he always answered with a puzzled look. _How should I know where she is? _Aang always thought. Then, he knew what he had to do. He left school and headed straight for Toph's house.

Aang knew the way and, surprisingly, spotted no guards near the gate. Aang cautiously and curiously walked inside. There he heard maids talking as he hid behind a door.

"I can't believe I actually saw that little brat cry." One of them said. Aang felt offended that they would speak of Toph in such a way. Yet, he kept silent and continued to listen.

"What I can't believe is that she won't even say why." The other one said. Aang then knew that somehow, he would have to get to Toph. No matter what it took. While running outside, his anger quickly faded. He ran outside and went to the spot near her room. It was pretty high up and he felt a bit discouraged. _How am I going to get up there now?_ Just when he was about to leave he heard a very small sound. It sounded as if something fell and he saw that a latter fell out of Toph's window. _Convenient _he thought as he climbed up.

Toph's POV

I haven't been to school in days. I can't bear to see Aang's face. He probably wouldn't ever want to talk to me after what I said. My parents, maids, even my guards come into my room trying to comfort me and find out what's wrong. They don't understand me like Aang does. I miss him so much.

"Toph, dear why are you so upset?" My mom asks me. I can hear the care and love in her voice. Yet, it isn't enough so I just turn my head from her. I hear her sigh and she walked out my room. Glad that she was gone, I sat up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red, my hair a mess, and my clothes wrinkled. But, the worst feeling I had was my broken heart that not even a mirror could see.

I knew that I had to eat. So I snuck in chips and soda while my parents were sleeping. The guards never caught me and I was able to survive. I bathe every night and I refused to speak to anyone. I know that the maids and guards are talking about me but I don't care. They are all fags anyway. Those bastards don't deserve to work under me.

Then, one day while I was eating some Oreos, I heard someone outside my door. Not sure who it was, I looked out the window to see Aang. My heart skyrocketed. He actually came to visit me. What could I do besides let him in? Luckily, I always kept a ladder in my room just incase I needed a quick escape. After opening my window, I throw the ladder down to him and heard him climb up. I knew that I would have to talk to him but I wasn't sure what to say. Then, I saw his head come through the window.

Normal POV

Aang and Toph sat there, face to face in a very awkward silence. They just stared at each other, not sure what to say that wouldn't start another fight.

"Hey" Aang said with a smile trying to break the silence.

"Hey" Toph said in a shy way. Aang noticed she looked at the ground as if her feet were more interesting than he was.

"I'm sorry" Aang said walking closer to her. Toph didn't step away so he kept talking, "I shouldn't have walked out on you-" But he was cut of by Toph's finger to his lips.

"No, I was the jerk who made fun of your social status which is disrespectful and I shouldn't have said anything hurtful to you." Toph said taking her finger away. Aang stared in shock. Here he was trying to find the right words to say to her when she seemed calm and talked to him. _That's weird_ he thought.

"Well I except your apology and I'm sorry too." He stated looking directly in her eyes. He felt his cheeks grow hotter and then she began to blush as well.

"You don't need to apologize to me because you didn't do anything wrong." She told him and then she sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. He then sat down next to her and she looked up at him. "Do you hate me?" She asked him. Aang felt like smacking himself. He didn't understand how he could upset this beautiful girl so much.

"I could never hate you." He told her. "You're my friend and even friends sometimes have their…differences." He told her and he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling very much unlike herself that day, she returned the hug and squeezed even tighter. Aang thought that his back was going to crack and snap into little pieces. But, he would bear it anytime if it meant that he would get hugs more often from Toph.

The two of them sat there in that position for a good five minutes before separating. As soon as they were separated, Toph punched Aang in the arm as hard as she could. Aang leaped with pain and began to clutch his arm.

"Never speak of this to anyone." Toph said seriously. Aang noticed, however, that she was smiling just a bit. Now that they were on better terms, the two of them left Toph's room through the window and the ladder.

"How are you going to get it back up to your room?" Aang asked curiously. Then, Toph took the ladder and through it into a thick bush which satisfied Aang's question.

"Now, let's get outta here before those bastards come back and try to get me in trouble with my parents." Toph stated. But before she could even move, she heard a wail that came from her room.

"Toph is gone!" screamed her mother.

Zuko's POV

I don't understand this. I asked Katara out the first day but we really haven't gone anywhere. What the heck am I suppose to do? Maybe I should just talk to her. The worst thing she could do is break up with me.

I decided to walk over to Sokka and Katara's home where they lived with their father Hakoda. I was a family friend so their father knew me pretty well. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Then, Sokka answered the door with a frown turned smile when he saw me.

"Zuko, buddy, how are ya?" Sokka asked in a very merry tone. He must be up to something.

"Just fine Sokka, where's Katara?" I asked him remembering the reason I came by in the first place. Sokka's face then turned a bit on the sad side and he allowed me to walk in. We sat on one of his couches and Sokka began to speak.

"Well, you're a bit late coming here." Sokka said with a grim look. That look wasn't very appealing to my eyes. "She just went over to visit Suki." Now I understood. Sokka was feeling lonely as well.

"Well, it seems both of our girls have left us hanging." I said trying to lift the mood even if it was only a little. It worked a little because Sokka started to smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right Zuko." Sokka said to me. So, we decided to just wait for them to return.

"I can DEFINIETLY beat you in Madden 10." Sokka screamed definitely trying to make me feel insignificant. It was on now.

"Fine let's see who could win, Chargers or Patriots." I said and then it was on.

Aang's POV

It's almost time for school. I know Toph and I made-up but will it feel awkward with her around? Will I say something stupid? What if she's still mad? Man I should have this all up earlier wit her. I'm such a queer.

Normal POV

Unlike Aang, Toph was feeling just find about going back to school. She was looking forward to seeing Aang and all her friends again. She wasn't concerned with their fight and was ready to talk to him again.

Aang walked to school seeing Zuko along the way. The two friends joked around and they walked in together. Seeing Katara, Zuko dashed off to her joking and blushing of the time they had together when she and Suki came back. Aang just smiled and continued walking towards his homeroom. Well, he went to his locker first of course and then the bathroom. Now he's going to homeroom.

When Aang got inside, he noticed all the teens talking amongst themselves and his usual seat was still open. He decided to go and sit when he sees Toph. Nervousness filled his whole body but he went over to her and sat down.

"Hey Toph." He said in his normal happy tone. Toph turned her head and punched his arm. Hard.

"Sup Twinkles." She said with a slight smile. Even though he tried not to show it, she could see that the punch really caused him pain. _Good_ she thought.

"I'm doing fine actually just thinking about yo-I mean uhh…"and Aang stopped right there. Toph giggled a very un-Toph like giggle which made Aang blushed a bit. He really needed to stop being such an idiot in front of her.

"Well, I was thinking about you too." She said and took her place as the teacher started talking.

Aang and Toph had a pretty good day. Toph told the gang that she was a bit sick and she felt better. Katara nor Suki bought her lie but didn't push while Sokka ran away screaming "SICKYYYYYYYYY". Other than that, their friends didn't bother them much and Aang felt relieved. He wanted to spend as much time with Toph as possible.

Yet his happiness didn't last. Aang never realized how complicated girls could be. He noticed that Jet, a boy in his Spanish and History class always eyed Toph. He heard rumors that Jet was known for making girls lose their virginity and Aang was not going to let that happen to Toph. So, that day after Spanish class, Jet went over to talk to Toph.

"Hey there pretty mama." Jet said with his face being very close to Toph. Aang could see Toph smile and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"Hello there Jet" Toph said in a very girlish tone. Aang was taken aback by her tone.

"You know you and I could do a lot of…fun things together." Jet said getting closer. Aang was surprised. Toph stood there and let Jet make his sexual advances. _What the Hel…? _Aang didn't even finish his thought because Jet and Toph started to do something unspeakable. They were kissing. Almost as if it was instinct, Aang grabbed Toph and pulled her away from Jet as hard as he could and ran straight out the class with her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Aang screamed. Toph just had an angry expression on her face.

"I just wanted to know something that's all." She then looked Aang straight in the eye.

"WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY LEARNED FROM JE…?" Aang was once again cut off but this time it was Toph's lips. Toph could feel Aang's surprise and she pulled away.

"I was comparing who was a better kisser and you win by a longshot." Toph said kissing his cheek and leaving Aang standing there feeling stupid. His face still showed surprise and his mind couldn't even contemplate what just happened to him. Toph came back, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the door with her. She had a lot of explaining to do.

**So what you guys think? Kinda long right? I'll explain Toph's motives in the next chapter. Until then, may peace be with you.**


	6. A Time for Everything

**Hey guys I'm back finally for more. Please don't kill me. I know I've been away for a long time but cut me some slack please. I'm going to try and make this chapter satisfy your cravings. Here we go! **

A Time for Everything

_Aang's POV_

Did I just miss something? Why, in all that is good, is Toph kissing me? I'm very confused.

_Jet's POV_

I always knew rich girls were easy but wow. She happily gave daddy what he wanted. Now, all I gotta do is get that stupid nerd away from her. Oh Jet, you're too cool for your own good.

_Normal POV_

Jet followed Aang and Toph as they left the school. Aang had now gained the ability to walk on his own and continued with Toph. He was still a bit confused.

"Toph, what's going on?" He asked. Toph simply put her finger to her lip and continued walking. Aang, with no other choice, followed her. They were heading toward the park.

"Just to let you know, we are being followed." Toph said quietly. Aang noticed Jet in the distance. Jet played it cool and pretended to be looking at a tree. _He'll definitely make it to Broadway _Aang thought.

"I'm going to tell him to leave us alone." Aang told Toph but she immediately grabbed his arm.

"Twinkles, no offense, but you couldn't beat a fly on crack." Toph said with a smile. Oh, how Aang loved her smile. It made her look more gorgeous every time he saw it.

"Okay, then what do we do?" He asked. Toph then picked up a rock and hurled it at Jet's face.

"Owwww!" Screamed Jet as he rubbed his face. He fell to the ground and continued to massage his face.

"Now we run." Toph said as she sprinted into the forest area of the park. Aang, not wanting her to go by herself, followed closely.

_Sokka's POV_

Ok, so Zuko beat me in football and he beat me in basketball. Screw him but I have to own up to the deal I made before the basketball game. Why me? How do I get myself into these predicaments?

_Normal POV_

Sokka saw Suki in the distance. It was after school and Suki was practicing her martial arts. He took the time to notice her very hot body. She was so beautiful and Sokka had to remind himself that she was his.

"Hey, did it hurt?" Sokka asked as he walked into the gym. Suki laughed and started walking closer. Whenever the two were alone, Sokka made sure to use a bad pick-up line just for enjoyment.

"Did what hurt?" Suki asked pretending to not know the answer. Soon, Sokka's arms were around her waist. _I'm so going to die by doing this _Sokka thought_._

"Why, when you came from heaven because God thought you were the ugliest thing ever created." Sokka said with his eyes close. He knew what was going to happen. Suki stood still. She was speechless. Soon, tears began to fall and she ran away from Sokka. Zuko, who was hiding behind a bench, began to frown.

"I feel really guilty about making you do that." He said. Sokka saw this as a good sign. "But, not enough where I won't laugh in your face." Zuko was now laughing at Sokka as he rolled on the floor. Suki then walked in and joined Zuko in laughing. Sokka then knew that he was being set-up.

"Never make a bet you can't win Sokka." Suki said as she kissed him on the cheek. Sokka then began to run around yelling as Zuko continued to laugh.

(_Oh Sokka_)

Aang and Toph continued running through the park. When Jet was no longer in view, they stopped. Toph, breathing heavily, sat down on the ground under a branch. Aang sat next to her.

"Toph, will you now tell me what's going on?" Aang asked. He really needed to know or he felt he would die.

"Whatever could you mean Twinkles?" Toph asked with a perplexed look. _I don't have time for this_ Aang thought to himself.

"Why did you kiss Jet then me?" Aang asked looking intimidating. Well, he would have if he wasn't shaking.

"Alright I guess I better tell you." Toph said as she leaned into the tree. Aang could tell he was in for a long story.

"Well, after we had our fight, I decided to expand my circle of friends and options." Toph stated.

"Options?" Aang asked confused.

"Yeah options, you know, datable boys." Toph said. For some reason, the thought of Toph dating a boy, especially one like Jet, made Aang feel something inside. Something like hatred. "Anyway, so in deciding to expand my options and friends, I met Ty lee." Toph said.

"Who's Ty lee?" Aang asked.

"You know that chick who does a bunch of kart wheels and flips?"

"You mean the one who's always smiling?"

"Yeah that's her. Anyway, she and I began talking and now we're close friends." Toph said with a smile. This made Aang happy and sad at the same time.

"So, I guess she's your new best friend huh?" Aang asked with a very obvious frown. Toph then punched Aang in the arm as hard as she could.

"Are you crazy?" She asked with anger in her tone. "You're always gonna be number 1 in my book stupid."

"Just making sure and why do you have to hit so hard?"

"Well, someone has to airhead." She teased. Then they both started laughing. Aang's phone began to ring and it turned out to be Gyatso who was calling him. Aang began to have a conversation as Toph waited patiently. Aang then hung up.

"Gyatso was telling me to be home within an hour because it's getting late." Aang told her.

"Fine but I'm finishing my story before we leave." Toph said. So, Aang sat and began to listen. "Where was I…oh yeah I remember. So anyway, she and I became friends and she introduce me to some of the other people in school." Toph stated as she laid her head back.

"Then you met Jet?" Aang said trying to speed things up. Toph nodded her head and looked at him.

"He asked me out after 10 minutes of talking and I rejected him." Toph said.

"Why?" Aang asked curiously.

"Because all that hormonal fag wants to do is get in my pants which I'm not about to allow." Toph said. "So, I said no and punched him right in the mouth." She finished with her fist pumped in the air.

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed him and me." Aang said which ruined Toph's proud moment.

"Screw you Twinkles," Toph said with a frown, "you never let me have my moment of fun."

"Sorry it's just that you really didn't explain everything." Aang said covering his face in preparation for a punch.

"Alright listen, Jet kept following me and said he loved me more than anything blah blah blah." Toph said.

"What do you mean by blah blah blah?" Aang asked wanting to know all the facts.

"He said that he would be a gentlemen and we could have sex whenever I chose and he would use protection and that kind of stuff." Toph replied. Aang was speechless. He couldn't say anything in response. He didn't understand how Toph could be so calm when she has a rapist/stalker on her hands. He was utterly disgusted.

"Please continue." That was all he could get out his mouth.

"So, then I saw you and I got an idea." She smiled mischievously. "I kissed him and I felt him try to feel on me. Then, I ran over to you and you started screaming and I kissed you to make him mad." Toph concluded. Aang really wanted to smack her for that. She only used him to get at Jet who she wasn't even dating. He really didn't understand her.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yup that's about it Twinkles." Toph said. She looked at her phone and it was almost 6 pm. Her parents would flip if she didn't get home. "We better leave." She said. Aang nodded and stood up. He offered her his hand and, for once, she gladly took it. The faintest shade of pink went across her cheeks as he brought her up. "I'll drive you home." Toph said.

_That night…_

_Aang's POV_

No matter how I may feel about Toph, which I'm still confused about, her actions are out of control. She kissed me and brushed it off like it wasn't anything big or special. She's very lucky that I know her as well as I do. Otherwise she would be in trouble.

_Toph's POV_

I don't understand what the big deal is. So, I may have played with Aang's emotions a wee bit. That doesn't give him the right to yell at me the way he did and be a big jerk. I think that he and I need to have a little chat about some things. We need to clear-up some issues.

_Normal POV_

Toph made it home safe and sound. She was able to sneak into her house without her parents seeing that she was late. She pretended to just have been sleeping in bed the whole time. Aang, however, wasn't as lucky because Gyatso was worried sick because Aang didn't give a warning that he was going to be late. As punishment, Aang had to wash the dishes that night. This didn't upset Aang though because he was use to doing work.

"I don't like to punish you Aang." Gyatso said as he walked upstairs to sleep. Aang knew this to be true but continued the dishes and even cleaned the whole kitchen. Then, his phone vibrated and it was Toph. It only took one second for him to answer.

"Hello?" Aang started speaking.

"Sup bum." Toph replied. Aang realized that Toph could never just respond like a normal person. She always had to be difficult.

"I'm about to go to bed." Aang told her.

"This late?" Toph asked. "Wow you must have been to some crazy party."

"Haha very funny."

"You want to come hang with me and some friends tonight?" Toph asked as she began to slip out her window. It was no surprise to Aang that she was sneaking out. It surprised him that she was asking him to come with her. It was like 1 in the morning and he didn't want to.

"No I'm just going to go to sleep." Aang said feeling proud he let his mind win and not his heart.

"Come on Airhead," Toph stated, "there's a time for everything and the time has come for you to become a man and stop always being so dang obedient." Aang couldn't believe what he had heard. He always knew that Toph was reckless but now she wanted him to join her. Something was telling him that her new "friends" had something to do with this. And, he had a good idea who.

"Toph, do you know a girl named Azula?" He asked hoping for a no.

"Yeah she's one of my friends why?" Toph asked curiously. Aang knew Azula from what happened at school. Since he and Toph never use to talk, he didn't know exactly who she use to hang with except Haru because Haru was everyone's friend.

"Toph, she's a really bad influence." Aang said trying to sound convincing. Azula killed the principal when he and Toph were in middle school. She was never allowed to go to school anywhere in the country. Yet, it seems her old friends still communicated with her.

"Aang, you don't even know her." Toph said sounding angry.

"She killed a human life." Aang said.

"What proof do you have that it was her?" Toph asked trying to defend her new friend.

"Everyone saw the body and she even admitted to doing it." Aang said trying to break through the wall Toph was trying to create.

"How do you know she wasn't forced to by the real killer?" Toph asked. Aang knew he didn't have proof of that but he still wasn't going.

"I'm not going and neither should you." Aang stated. This was a mistake.

"You're not my father or mother so you have no right to tell me what to do." Toph said. They just made-up and Aang didn't want them to keep fighting.

"Okay I'm sorry I won't command you again." Toph then said it was okay and they hung up. They didn't have anything more to talk about. Aang knew that Azula and her crew would have something planned. But, he also knew that he would have Toph's back. And that, was a promise.

**What you guys think? I decided that there will be some action in this story instead of just drama. Hope this made up for my absence a little. Laters!**


	7. Matters into my Own Hands Part 1

**Wow hehe I've been away for a long time. A REALLY long time. Oh well I guess the past is in the past…no? Fine then I guess you can yell at me then jeez whatever. Anyway, I do not…repeat do not own the characters of Avatar The Last Airbender because if I did I'd be rich.**

Matters into my Own Hands

Part 1

_Normal POV _

Sokka and Zuko continued their very heated battle. Zuko brought Katara home from their afternoon date and she invited him for dinner in her home. He gladly accepted and they had a nice evening. That is until Sokka came home and challenged Zuko to what he called a "man" challenge. It really was just a battle in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Zuko, having the game himself, accepted gladly. Unfortunately, neither boy wanted to admit defeat so they kept playing…for 5 hours…(what lives).

"Dang it Goku!" Sokka screamed as he lost to Zuko.

"Haha I told you Vegeta was better." Zuko smiled as he put a tally for his victory. On the chart they were tied 52 wins apiece.

"Rematch!" Sokka demanded.

"Fine but this time, we have to be the sons of our favorite characters." Zuko said hoping to bring a little spice to their fight.

"Okay, but be more specific," Sokka started, "do you mean kid Gohan or teen or…"Zuko then punched him in the gut.

"Do you really think I care?" Zuko said angrily. "Just pick a freaking version of him."

So then the two continued fighting with Teen Gohan and Trunks with a sword being selected. A lot of curse words and screams were heard throughout the fight. Bear in mind that it was around 3 in the morning and they were still playing and being loud with a big sound system to make things better. Just when Sokka was about to win the doorbell rang making him and Zuko lose their focus.

"Battle postponed." Sokka said as he walked towards the door. He unlocked the door and surprised to see who it was.

"Hey Sokka."

"Aang?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure buddy." Aang walked into the room to see Zuko anxiously waiting for Sokka. Seeing Aang made Zuko's face get calmer as he greeted his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Aang said with a smirk. "Dragon Ball Z. Really guys?" Aang asked while shaking his head.

"It's a man game." Sokka said defending his gaming addiction.

"I bet I could beat both of you." Aang said with a smirk.

"BHAHAHAHAHA!" Sokka and Zuko both laughed. Aang took this as a challenge and decided to challenge Sokka first. He defeated him with ease while being Goten and then beat Zuko with Kid Trunks. The two older boys were not very happy.

"Pfff…beginners luck." Sokka said trying to keep his dignity.

"Yeah you cheated." Zuko stated. Aang didn't pay attention to either comment. He knew he had beaten them both fair and square but knew that he had to explain why he was really here.

"Hey guys, can you tell me more about Azula?"

"What do you want to know about her?" Zuko asked. He had a really serious and suspicious look on his face.

"Well, Toph is hanging out with her and I just want to know whether or not she is in trouble or not."

"Don't let Toph hang with her." Zuko said sternly as Sokka continued to play his video game.

"Why not?" Aang asked curiously.

"First of all, I need you to know that she didn't kill anyone." Zuko said and Aang was a little shocked. It was as if he read his mind. "Secondly, she is a mentally insane girl with a passion for evil."

"Wow…she sounds like she has…serious problems."Aang said.

"Well she isn't as bad as she may sound." Zuko started. "She just grew up with the wrong crowd and never got the help she needed." Aang took what Zuko said to heart. All this time he figured Azula was just a crazed lunatic but he was wrong. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Sokka sleeping while sitting in the chair with a Wii remote in his hand.

"We better get out of their house." Aang stated as he headed for the door. Zuko followed and they walked their separate ways to their separate locations.

When Aang walked in the door he noticed Gyatso asleep on the couch. Aang smiled as he turned off the light and headed for his bed. When he opened his door he was shocked to see Toph sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked out of shock. He closed his door so as not to awaken Gyatso. Toph didn't have any emotions on her face.

"I was waiting for you." Toph replied in a very serious tone. "We need to talk." Aang then took a seat next to her.

"What's the problem?" Aang asked. "I thought you were going to hang with your other friends?" Toph then turned to look up at his face.

"I was but I decided to take your advice."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Well I figured you could keep me company tonight but you were gone when I came." Aang realized Toph didn't really answer his question. He decided he would ask her at a different time.

"Well, I was at the mall until 10 and then I just hung around the park." Aang told her.

"You weren't at the park half an hour ago." Toph said suspiciously.

"No, I was at Katara and Sokka's house." He said. He noticed Toph looked drained and tired. Her head then rested on his shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about having a girl in his room this late or at all.

"That explains why you were gone." Toph stated.

"How did you get in my house though?" He asked her curiously.

"I walked through the front door. Evidently you did lock the door on your way out." Aang mentally slapped himself.

"Don't you think you should get home?" He asked her.

"I don't want to because then I will get yelled at for sneaking out."

"You can't stay here because then I will get in trouble with Gyatso." He retorted. Toph knew he was right and agreed to go home. It was 5 a.m. when she left and returned to her own home. Aang waved goodbye to her and she did the same. He then closed and locked the door. He was insanely tired and decided to go to sleep.

Around 10 a.m. he woke up. He still felt tired but went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. He read it out loud.

"Dear Aang, I have gone to the supermarket to buy groceries. I left you ten dollars so that you can get yourself breakfast. Please be safe and I will return around 12 no later than 1. Love Grandpa." Aang concluded taking the money off the counter. He walked over to the tv and turned it on. He was too lazy to leave the house for food and decided he get some later.

"Wow you're really lazy." A female voice said. Aang turned and jumped in his seat as Toph walked towards the seat.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked. "How did you get in without making any noise?"

"Well, I'm here so that we could go get some breakfast and you don't need to know how I got in." Toph retorted. Aang, not feeling energized enough, decided to leave it alone and question her later.

"I don't feel like getting up." Aang told her. She then punched him on the arm as hard as she could. Aang gripped his arm in pain and turned his face towards her.

"Feel like getting up now?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"Why do you have to hit me in my own home?"

"Because, you have been a total pain and need to get up."

"Alright you win we can go and eat." Aang said giving up. Toph laughed with triumph and walked over towards the door. Then, the phone rang.

"Hold on let me answer this." Aang said as Toph sat back down and waited for him.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Aang?"

"Yes may I ask who's calling?"

"The name's…Ozai."

**DUNDUNDUHHHHHHHHH! Yeah imam end it like this because it does clearly say part one so there will be another part of course. Hope you enjoyed and the second part won't take as long as you think…hopefully…**


	8. Matters into my Own Hands Part 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce this chapter took a very short time to complete. I finally updated at a normal pace. This is amazing but anyway I hope you enjoy and for those who aren't sure, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters of said show. Get it? Got it? Good!**

Matter's Into my Own Hands

Part 2

_Normal POV_

"Well, Mr. Ozai I do believe you have the wrong number." Aang said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. _How did he know my name?_

"Well, if you are really Aang then I called the right house." Ozai said with confidence that worried Aang.

"What do you want?" Aang asked getting straight to the point.

"I need a small favor from you."

"Why would I help you if I don't know you?"

"All you have to do is give the phone to Toph." Aang's face suddenly looked pale and scared. His hand started getting sweaty and started shaking like crazy.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked.

"This guy wants to talk to you." Aang said.

"What's his name?" Toph asked.

"Ozai." Aang replied.

"Oh yeah I know him." Toph said with a happy expression. She then took the phone from Aang and began talking.

Aang, on the other hand, stood there speechless. First, she knew this guy who magically knew she was there. Second, she didn't even seem worry that he knew. Third, she didn't explain anything to him at all.

"Okay, I'll text her later and thank you for the invite." Toph said as she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Aang asked with curiosity and worry.

"That was Azula's father and he invited me to their party this Sunday." Toph said with a smirk.

"How did he know who I was?" Aang asked still perplexed.

"Well, I gave Azula your number in case I didn't answer my phone and evidently she told her father that it was your number." Toph said nonchalantly.

"Oh and you think that's ok?" Aang said beginning to get angry.

"I don't see what's the big deal." Toph said immediately becoming defensive. "It's not like they're mad with power and can shoot lightning from their hands."

"You shouldn't just give my number out to people I don't know."

"Would you just chill."

"How can I chill knowing some killer has my number?"

"For the last time, she is not…I repeat is not a killer!" Toph screamed. Aang, knowing he and Toph could go back and forth forever, just left it alone. He didn't feel like arguing with her.

"Fine, I don't care anymore, I just want some breakfast." Aang replied calmly. Toph's face went from angry to relieved and they both walked out the door.

Aang wasn't very happy during their walk. He couldn't believe that Toph would be stupid enough to give his number away to strangers. It made him even more mad that she brushed it off like it was no big deal. Toph on the other hand was just fine. She was a little angry that Aang would blow up on her like that but brushed it off as normal teenage hormones.

"So…are you going to the party?" Aang asked as the waitress showed them their table. He and Toph decided to eat at IHOP because everybody loves IHOP.

"Duh Twinkle Toes." She answered with a look of are you retarded.

"Just thought I'd ask." He replied.

"Wanna come with?" She asked.

"I'd rather not."

"Why you think you're too good for them?" She asked with hostility. They both sat down and said thank you to the waitress.

"No I just…don't think it's my scene."

"What kind of bull excuse is that?" Toph demanded. Aang wanted to say the many reasons why he didn't want to but thought better not to say.

"Fine I'll go." He stated.

"Finally you cut loose a little." She said happily.

"So what time is this party?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well…uhh…3a.m."She replied hesitantly.

"You're kidding right?"

"No it's really at 3 a.m."

"You said it was on a Saturday.

"Well, technically it is."

"You do realize that neither of our parents are gonna let us go right?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to sneak out and be back before they wake up." Aang told the waitress his order as did Toph and she walked away staring at Aang a little too long for Toph's liking.

"I cannot sneak out like that." Aang stated. "I have way too much respect for my grandpa." Toph was about to question his choice of words but realized he was right. She didn't have any respect for her parents.

"Okay point made but I promised Azula I would come and it's wrong to break a promise."

"Well, it's also wrong to constantly sneak out of your home." Aang replied firmly. The waitress then returned with their drinks.

"Thank you Meng." Aang said with a smile.

"Thanks" Toph said half-heartedly.

"No problem and your meals will be out shortly." Meng said as she walked away.

"Notice how the stupid girl didn't give an exact time she just says shortly." Toph said with hostility.

"Come on Toph leave her alone we go to school with her."

"And that makes a difference how?"

"Sometimes you can be such a…"

"Sexy girl who you can't resist." Toph said in a flirtatious voice.

"Not even close." After eating and paying they left and continued talking. In the back of his head, Aang kept thinking of Toph's voice. He liked how she said the sentence. It enticed him. He then pushed that thought into the back of his mind and stopped thinking of it.

"So are you going to the party or not?" Toph asked as they headed towards her mansion.

"I thought we discussed this already."

"We did but never established an answer."

"I'm not going." Aang said with a straight face.

"Please Aang just this once and I'll never ask you ever again." Toph said with a hint of desperation.

"Toph…I…ok." He finally gave in. Toph squealed a very unlike Toph squealed and kissed his cheek. Aang was blushing like a tomato when he felt her soft lips on his cheek. It heated his face up.

"Umm…sorry…I…uhh gotta go." And with that Toph darted into her front gate and her guards locked it. Fortunately for Aang, the guards didn't see their sweet moment. Aang then started to trek home and was confused at the moment. He wondered if this was just Toph saying thank you or something else. _Is this a new chapter in my life?_

**Yes people it's finish so far. Toph did something very interesting and now both of them could be in danger at this party. And what kind of party is this anyway? Find out next time.**


End file.
